Spirit Animals: Restoring Erdas
by GreencloakJess
Summary: Taking place after the 1st series, Erdas must recover from the war. So the 4 young heroes set out to different cities all across the world to help. Each young Greencloak has his or her own problems to face, as well as fighting leftover Conquerors that seek revenge. Featuring Jeilin and Conbeke, with more characters introduced and plenty of action!


I do not own Spirit Animals or the characters.

Chapter 1

More Adventure to Come

The Great Hall filled with people. Green cloaks mingled with everyday apparel. Excited, festive chatter filled the crowd. The noise erupted into a roar when the doors opened and the 4 young heroes stepped into the room. Conor, Abeke, Meilin, and Rollan smiled and waved as the crowd parted and cheered for them. They had saved the world.

Their families ran to them from out of the crowd. The day before had been a smothering hug-fest, but it was not enough for the relieved family members. Female greencloaks wiped tears of joy from their cheeks. The cooks walked over from the kitchen to see the saviors of Erdas. Wine glasses were raised.

The croud settled down and found seats at the rows and rows of stone tables. Each table was a mouth-watering buffet of every crispy, juicy, and flavorful food imaginable.

Olvan stood up from the table in the middle, where the 4 children were also seated, along with their Greencloak friends and family. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the kingly warrior boomed, his voice traveling throughout the massive Great Hall. "Tonight we celebrate the victory of us Greencloaks and saving of Erdas. Tonight, we celebrate the four fallen and their four courageous partners!" The crowd erupted in cheers and clapping.

"Let's give a toast to Conor, Abeke, Meilin and Rollan. And of course, Briggan, Uraza, Jhi, and Essix!" More boisterous applause. Wine glasses clinked. The 4 young Greencloaks clinked their sparkled pomegranate juice. Their Spirit Animals were out, and they stepped (or in Essix's case, flew) over to their partners and cheered in their own unique animal ways. Briggan howled, Uraza purred, and Essix screeched. Jhi didn't make a sound, but her eyes lit up in happiness. Meilin stroked her lovingly.

"Before we begin our feast," Olvan continued, "I would like to make an announcement. The cities and towns of Erdas were launched into turmoil during the war, and they need help recovering. Also, our four brave heroes deserve a sailing journey to reconnect with their families and visit old friends that they had to abandon to save the world. And I know we all agree that they deserve it. There have already been meetings to discuss and plan, and they have voiced their approval. So tomorrow, we set sail!"

The people cheered again.

"Let's eat!"

Conor, Abeke, Meilin, and Rollan looked at each other excitedly. They also heaped food onto their plates and dug in. Beside them, their Spirit Animals were given specially prepared meals.

It was almost too much to take in! What an adventure! But deep inside, each one felt a twinge of fear. They hadn't visited their old homes since they summoned their Spirit Animals, and a lot had changed.

Rollan was especially worried, because he didn't know what to expect. The day before he heard the good news that his friends from his orphan days were given great new homes in his honor. That, and a new program was put into place to get kids off the streets and into stable lives. Rollan was glad about that. However, his stomach knotted in worry when he thought about meeting his old friends. He knew they would barely recognize him. They wouldn't know how to talk to him! They obviously would be happy that he saved the world, right? They'd be proud of him, right? He knew it would be awkward because he was now a legend.

Conor stroked Briggan, biting into a juicy turkey leg with the other hand. He was deep in thought. On this trip, he was going to learn how to read and write. What a relief! He had always felt embarrassed around his 3 friends because of his lack of education. Now he would finally learn! He was way past the life of a simple sheep herder and a pushed-around servant of Devon. But thinking of the people he once knew in Trunswick made him feel weird. He didn't want to put himself… above them. Although, he guessed he technically was "above" them because he literally saved Erdas from a grim fate. He looked at his mother beside him. She looked back lovingly.

"I'm glad you saved the world," his older brother joked, "because now I get to tag along and vacation!" He devoured his roast and potatoes with carnivorous enthusiasm. "I can't wait for Oceanus, I heard the beaches are breathtaking."

Abeke was slightly aware of Conor and his family laughing beside her. She was thinking about her father and Soama, sitting across from her. Also, her town of Okaihee that was ravaged by the war. She sighed. The war had changed her and her life for the better. Before, she was thought of as useless, and nobody seemed to understand her. At least, after her mother died. Nobody recognized her talents, they just scolded her for her failures. Especially her stern father and perfect sister. But Abeke's self worth went through a metamorphosis when she was chosen by the legendary Uraza to team up with 3 other kids and save the world. But some weird part of her worried about what her old village would think. Besides, her relationship with her father and sister remained tense. She felt sorry for them. They had to witness the destruction of the village and many of its people. Abeke gulped. Soon she'd see the destruction herself.

Meanwhile, Meilin's fear was sapped away by Jhi's calming aura. Besides, haunting dreams and worrying thoughts about her old home had afflicted her plenty. She already knew what she had to face in Zong; and Jhi made her feel prepared for it. So Meilin enjoyed her meal and laughed at Rollan's jokes. She hugged Jhi aplenty and accepted compliments from Rollan's kind mother.

The stars above the Great Hall twinkled proudly. _There's more adventure to come_, they seemed to say.


End file.
